Smiling with a face
by Nights2dreams
Summary: My first Mephilver pairing and posiblely my greatest One Shot yet enjoy


I look at you, and what do I see. A smile, so tender and sweet yet every time I look at that smile I want to cry. Cry these lonesome tears I have, for what is a face without a smile. That sad sight would be me, for I can not smile like you. Not even frown when I'm as sad as I am without you. The only one in this cruel world that makes me happy even when everybody trys to take you away. There for reducing me to tears once more. Ain't I a pitiful creature, born with this hideous mouth less face of mine ? Is there really a point in me trying ? You hate me, you've always have. Yet I can't hate chu anymore because of your smile. If only, i had one wish, I'd wish I could smile for you~

-Third person POV-

After a long and stressful day Silver decided to head on home from his normally depressing job being a dish waiter. But seeing as how life wasn't free, getting a crappy $$ job was the least of his troubles aside from his friends who keep asking to borrow some money. So much for friends he thought, taking a turn into the park as he put his hands into his pockets, reaching for something.

Yesterday he was given a box of cigarettes and lighter from one of the fellow waiters. From what he heard from him it seemed cigarettes seem to help with stress and although Silver wasn't sure to trust him, he could care less if it were to cure his stress. taking out the box and lighter with one hand Silver took in a deep breath as he opened the box.

"What are you doing ?" Silver flinched almost dropping everything as he turned and looked at the dark hedgie who sat on the bench behind him.

"Ohh what do you want now Mephiles" Silver groaned not wanting to look at him as he took one cigarette out of its box, pursuing to light it till Mephiles spoke once more.

"Your not really going to smoke that are you ?" Mephiles said a look of concern on his mouth less face. With a sigh Silver looked back at him, in truth he was unsure of himself yet he wasn't going to let Mephiles of all people know that.

"So what if I do, doesn't make a difference whether I do or I don't" Silver stated, lighting the cigarette as it was near inches away from his mouth when then Mephile spoke again.

"Why would chu taint such a beautiful smile.." Mephiles choked, watching Silver's actions with bitter tears. Silver almost had it in his mouth yet those words burned him to the point his hands trebled, letting go of the cancer stick he could have smoked as he blankly looked down at it, its rotton smell going out with its bitter flames which shed to ash. Everything was so hard to comprehend and being Mephy and him nearly hated each others guts, this was in many ways to bizarre, if not flabbergasting. No, this had to be a trick, Silver thought with a reaction shot.

"I haven't smiled in months and even so I'm not falling for your bull $hit Mephy, so spare the tricks aside and go home.." Silver shot back at him, his frustration getting the better of him as his lack of judgement was unjust this time.

"How... How could chu be so cold.." Tears rolled off his cheeks from the abuse he took in from Silver's harsh tone. Silver just staring at him, speechless from seeing the other's tears.

"...When you smile... It's so tender and sweet, something I never would have expected from you, or from me.. To be so jealous of that very smile to the point about lying about hating you... Truth is I never did and that I only envied you for so long... But seeing you do this to yourself is just too much.. I can't let chu ruin such a precious gift as that.. You have no idea what I'd give to know what it feels like.. To smile or frown, to taste or even feel with a mouth of my own on my freak of a face... I can't do any of that, not even kiss anyone or show them how I feel, cause nobody can look past this freak without a face !" Shutting his eyes hard he let his tears pool out. Silver just staring at him, speechless yet wanting to say something but didn't know what.

"Mephy..-! " Cut off from his sentence he looked in horror at what the dark hedgie was trying to do. The poor hedgie trying to force himself to create a smile, a messed up zigzag line of blood forming from the stretch like scar marks he was making on his face, the poor creature crying more from the pain, for he was really never ment to have a mouth.

"Mephy stop it !?" Silver freaked, shaking Mephy but it didn't seem to do any good as the poor hedgie still cried. Nothing was working, what was he suppose to do. He didn't want to see him like this, not after hearing how much pain he must have been through and how they really could have been friends this whole time.

" Mephy... P-Please... Stop -!" Everything in his mind rushed at once, sadness, fear and stress took hold as all his actions where out of his control now. Letting out tears of his own, he shut his eyes, grabbing Mephiles tightly, he pulled him in as he presses his lips apound the mouth Mephiles tried so hard to create.

"..." Frozen the both of them looked at each other wide eyed their faces a tint of pink as they looked into each others eyes.

"W-w-what was that ?" Mephiles looked at him confused, never feeling an emotion like this before.

"I... I don't know... But I wanna do it again" Silver said in a daze, butterflies in his stomach as his warm blush made it seem like he was dreaming.

"Do... Do it again then.." The dark hedgie spoken in his softed dream like daze. After the first time, Silver wasn't going to bother himself whether it was okay. He knew it was okay, he could feel it in the kiss and all the kisses he gave Mephy afterward, so steamy rich and sweet, you could barely pay mind to the taste of blood.

"S-s-silver..." Mephy spoke, making Silver pause his kisses in confusion.

"A-am I doing something wrong ?" Silvy looked at him concerned, yet Mephiles just shook his head.

"Silvy... c-could you still love me...even without a mouth of my own ?.." Silver didn't even have to think to know his answer.

"Yes... a thousand and more times yes" He smiled, his smile making Mephiles cry once more.

"What's the matter ?" Silver frowned feeling bad for making the hedgie cry again.

"Ohh no, it's not that I'm sad.. I'm happy.. Happy to see your beautiful smile again" Mephy choked up with tears of joy.

"Aww Mephy" Silver smiled, kissing him once more.

"Your smile is beautiful too, even without a face"~

~The End~


End file.
